warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Leopardfoot
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = StarClan |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Leopardkit Leopardpaw Leopardfoot Leopardfoot |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Half Sisters: Half Brother: Mate: Son: Daughters: |familyl = Adderfang Swiftbreeze Patchpelt Willowpelt, Spottedleaf Redtail Pinestar (formerly) Tigerstar Nightkit, Mistkit |mentor = Robinwing |apps = None |livebooks = Crookedstar's Promise, Code of the Clans, Bluestar's Prophecy |deadbooks = None }} Leopardfoot is a sleek, mottled black she-cat with green eyes. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Yellowfang's Secret : Crookedstar's Promise :During a Gathering, it is mentioned that she is pregnant with kits. When RiverClan arrives, Ottersplash heads for her immediately to find out if she had given birth yet. Crookedjaw wonders whether she or Ottersplash will be the first one to start her kitting, mentioning that Ottersplash hadn't moved to the nursery yet. The two queens then walk off together, talking to one another. ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Leopardkit is born to Swiftbreeze and is the sister of Patchkit in ThunderClan. She and her brother show Bluekit and Snowkit around the camp. Then they bother the older apprentices Dapplepaw and Whitepaw, until they show them hunting crouches and other things they've learned. Bored, Bluekit and Snowkit disappear. Leopardkit then reminds Dapplepaw that she had promised to take them into the forest. Dapplepaw denies it, but in the end agrees to take the kits up to the ravine. Leopardkit is later seen at her and Patchkit's apprentice ceremony, earning the name Leopardpaw and receiving Robinwing as her mentor. :She runs into Bluepaw after her first session as an apprentice, commenting that when Bluepaw said she was learning how to use her skills for hunting, she was really just collecting moss. Bluepaw is slightly offended but Leopardpaw offers her some of her thrush later, saying that denmates share. She is later seen when Pinestar chooses her to be in the raiding party on WindClan. She comforts her brother when he is disappointed that he isn't chosen, mentioning his hardest problem would be keeping Thistlekit quiet. She later asks Bluepaw for her mouse when the apprentice is too nervous to eat before their first battle. She accepts Snowpaw's meal as well. :In the battle, she receives a bad stomach wound. She bleeds heavily and has to be taken back to camp. Her mother and Bluepaw carry her back and her injury is treated by Goosefeather and Featherwhisker. Fortunately, she makes a quick recovery and is soon back in training. :Leopardpaw is seen taking Bluepaw to a Clan meeting. :She later receives her warrior name, Leopardfoot, along with her brother, Patchpelt. :Later, she is shown as the mate of ThunderClan's leader, Pinestar, and bears three kits, Nightkit, Mistkit, and Tigerkit. Tigerkit is at first the weakest, but then grows to be the strongest of the litter. In contrast, Mistkit and Nightkit die. It is mentioned that she had a hard and early birth. Goosefeather asks why the Clan leader's mate had such a hard birth, saying StarClan was angry. The old medicine cat also sees evil in Tigerkit and tries to warn the Clan. The cats do not take him seriously, and Leopardfoot seems oblivious to Goosefeather's warnings. :After his siblings die, Tigerkit is spoiled by his mother and the rest of the Clan, because he is the only kit. Leopardfoot is seen several times telling everyone what a great son she has, and she is also seen arguing with her stubborn kit. :During Snowfur's kitting, Bluefur brings a stick and tells Leopardfoot that it's for Snowfur to clamp her jaws on when the pains come. Leopardfoot remembers her painful kitting, wishing she had also had a stick. :Leopardfoot also helps take care of Whitekit after Snowfur is killed by a monster, since Tigerkit is one of his good friends. She is also the first cat to realize that Bluefur is expecting kits, even before Bluefur realizes it herself, asking when Bluefur would be moving into the nursery. :Moons later, Bluestar thinks about how she used to play with Snowfur and Leopardfoot when they were all apprentices together. It is mentioned that Leopardfoot had passed away and joined StarClan, however, the reasons are unknown. In the Field Guide Arc Code of the Clans :Her mate, Pinestar, announces to ThunderClan that he is abandoning his position as leader and leaving to become a kittypet. He doesn't wish to lose his last life in battle. Leopardfoot asks him if he would rather stay and watch their kits grow up. Their daughters are sick and their son, Tigerkit, is the strongest, and doesn't quite realize the extent of the situation. Pinestar says good-bye to his mate and kits, telling Tigerkit he will be a great warrior. Trivia *She has SkyClan blood, because Spottedleaf is her half sister. *She was mistakenly mentioned as Snowkit. *In the allegiances of Yellowfang's Secret, she and her brother are listed as apprentices, while in Bluestar's Prophecy, which begins after Yellowfang's Secret, they are still kits. Character Pixels Family Members Mate: :Pinestar: (formerly) Son: :Tigerstar: Daughters: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: Father: :Adderfang: Mother: :Swiftbreeze: Brother: :Patchpelt: Half Brother: :Redtail: Half Sisters: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Nephews: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page :Longtail: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Graystripe: Nieces: :Sorreltail: :Sandstorm: Great-Nephews: :Molepaw: :Stormfur: :Bumblestripe: Great-Nieces: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: Great-Great Nephews: :Molepaw: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Great-Great-Nieces: :Cherrypaw: :Hollyleaf: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: Grandsons: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Granddaughters: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Great-Grandsons: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: Great-Granddaughters: :Dawnpelt: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Gorseclaw: :Spottedpelt: Tree Quotes Ceremonies References and Citations Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Queen Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Warriors Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Females